Interlude
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: What if Monday's old Dusk had stayed with Arthur in The Pit? Arthurold Dusk!


Ok this is my first Garth Nix, Keys to the Kingdom fiction so it's not so good! If anyone knows any where else I can read Arthur/New Noon slash fiction could you link me? Thank you!

"**Interlude**"

**Disclaimer:** grumble mumble none of the characters belong to me, story and all belong to Garth Nix… le sigh some of the start is taken from "Mister Monday" Chapter 14, by Garth Nix.

**Summery: ** In 'The Pit', what if Monday's Dusk kept falling with Arthur, instead of flying back out?

**Rating:** PG-13: Arthur's about 14 so it's still sort of paedophilic, I guess.

**A/N:** Some of the start is taken from "Mister Monday" Chapter 14, by Garth Nix. I changed it to 1st person though. I really don't see Arthur as 11 or 12, so he's about 14 or such ok? That's not too bad right?

_XXX_

**Words:** 858

**Chapter 1**

**Interlude**

I saw another winged figure, matching the speed of my fall. He was a man, all in black, his black wings glossy and dark as a raven's, with not a touch of white. The Key pulsed in my hand as it shed light on him.

"Monday's Dusk," I spat. "What do you want?"

"It seems the Key's powers are not all unknown to you, as Noon would have it," he whispered. I could hardly hear him over the beating of our wings. "I want to help you, Arthur. You have been chosen by the Will. You hold the Minute Key of the Lower House."

My eyes widened, surely this was a trick of some kind. "Aren't you Monday's right-hand man?" I asked quietly.

"No. Noon sits at Monday's right-hand, Dawn to his left." He paused for a moment and I leaned closer to look at him. He was beautiful, a lot like his brother. Only where Noon was white and silver, Dusk was black. He had black wings and a black tongue, and maybe a black sword too.

"Dusk stands behind, in the shadows." He sounded sad, and for an insane moment I wanted the reach out and pat his shoulder. "Yet sometimes it is easier to see the light when you stand partly in the darkness." With a small smile at me, he took my hand.

I felt my heart speed up, it thumped against my chest and I was sure I was about to have an asthma attack, even if I was in the House.

"I will take you to see the Old One, he opposed the Architect, but he does not hate her work, and you are a part of that. He will help you, I'm sure."

"So why are you coming with me?" I asked.

"In case I'm wrong," he answered just as softly.

I could barely hear him, as soon as he took my hand I began to fall faster, the beat of his wings speeding us up. I leaned to the side trying to move closer to him, but I leaned too far and ended up crashing into his chest. I let out a puff of air as we collided and was sure I'd fall.

"I've got you, Arthur." He whispered, his breath caressing my lips. His own lips inches out of reach. I whimpered softly and he released his hold. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't, trust me." I muttered, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I wanted to be back in his arms, I wanted his lips against mine. I wanted it so much it hurt.

I was certain he was laughing at me; his cheeks were lightly pink as well, his lips parted and his eyes dancing with mirth. This time he leaned closer to me, and with a moments hesitation he pressed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter my own.

With a groan he pulled away form me, he stared at me for a minute, and must have seen what he wanted because he brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear and leaned forwards to capture my mouth once again.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine went to his neck, holding each other close. "Arthur," he groaned as he pulled away to let me breathe.

I panted heavily for a moment, and he did the same even though I was sure he didn't need to. I looked up at him, and smiled shyly. He just smile and pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek as we hit the ground.

As we hit the ground, his arms unwound from around my waist and the wings fell from my back becoming to bits of paper that turned to pulp when they hit the puddle of water at our feet.

"So, what now?" I asked, not quite ready for him to leave yet. "Are you still going with me?"

"Now," Dusk started with a smile, "we find the Old One, and then get you out of this hole."

"And then?" I asked looking at the floor as I kick the dust nervously.

"And then," he said softly, his hand cupping my chin as he lifted my face up, to meet his eyes. "Then, we defeat Mister Monday, you take control of the Lower House, and…"

I look into his eyes, still twinkling with happiness and something else that I can't really make out yet. He rubs his finger across my lip softly and I part them for him. He smiles and kisses me quickly again.

"And then, I get to kiss you senseless somewhere more charming than this place." I grin at him, and hug him; practically throwing my self into his arms. It was only his wings that kept his balance and stopped us from falling to the dirty floor. I smile apologetically and he shakes his head.

"Kiss me now," I ask.

"As you wish, my future Lord." He leans forward, arms around my waist again and as he plunders my mouth and I can't help think that this is the best Monday I've ever had.

**XXX**

Please review… even though it's crap!


End file.
